The present disclosure relates to an apparatus, system, and method of use for producing beverages. The apparatus includes components and methods for facilitating beverage production applying heated water or other heated liquid in combination with pressurization of a mixing vessel or column. The system, apparatus, and method can be used with a variety of beverage making devices such as a device which might be used to controllably produce volumes of beverage to a reservoir. The method includes controllable pressurized column brewing which may include controlling steep time, pressurization, extraction time, active controllable agitation of the brewing substance, as well as other brewing characteristics.
Reference is made to U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/039,071 filed Mar. 24, 2008, and incorporated by reference in its entirety. Additionally, any applications related to Application Ser. No. 61/039,071 either as applications, non-provisional applications, or issued patents are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Reference is also made to U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/100,537, filed Sep. 26, 2008 and incorporated by reference in its entirety. Additionally, any applications related to Application Ser. No. 61/100,537 either as applications, non-provisional applications, or issued patents are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Reference is also made to PCT Patent Application Number US09/38125, filed Mar. 24, 2008 and incorporated by reference in its entirety. Additionally, any applications related to PCT Patent Application Number US09/38125 either as applications or issued patents are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Reference is also made to U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/116,317, filed Nov. 20, 2008 and incorporated by reference in its entirety. Additionally, any applications related to Application Ser. No. 61/100,537 either as applications, non-provisional applications, or issued patents are incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
A variety of beverage producing systems have been produced. One form of beverage production is referred to as “brewing”. Brewing involves the dispensing of heated water into a brewing substance, such as coffee, tea, herbs, botanicals, as well as other substances. In the brewing process, the heated water infuses and extracts flavors from the brewing substance. The brewing substance and water is contained within a filter structure to allow beverage to drain from the infused brewing substance and water mixture.
A variety of brewing apparatus and systems have been developed. Drip brewing systems allow the beverage to drain through a filter under force of gravity. An example of a drip brewing system involves a brewing funnel which contains the brewing substance and receives water. The funnel may be lined with a filter material, either disposable or reusable. The brewing substance is placed in the filter of the funnel and water is dispensed over the brewing substance. Beverage drains from the filter through an opening in the funnel for dispensing into a cup or larger container such as a carafe.
Some automated systems have been developed which employ a brewing chamber constructed to approximate a funnel and filter structure. The automated mechanism includes a piston which moves through a central portion of the chamber to controllably open and close a drain area within the chamber. The controllable piston also includes a water line which can be used to controllably dispense water over brewing substance contained in the chamber. This system generally works on principles similar to the drip brewing system such that gravity is employed, at least in part, to drain beverage from the system.
Another form of brewing system involves a technique referred to as “French press”. In a French press system coffee is placed in a container and water is pour over the coffee and is maintained in direct contact with the coffee for the duration of the brewing process. The heated water is mixed with the brewing substance to produce a beverage. A plunger which includes a filter portion is placed in the container and pressed downwardly over the water and brewing substance mixture. Beverage passes through the filter and remains on top of the filter with the remaining spent brewing substance being trapped between the filter and the bottom of the container. The brewed beverage can then be dispensed from the container.
Another prior art version of an automated brewing apparatus has often been used in the cup dispensing vending machine industry. This form of brewing technique uses a reverse, vacuum, or suction French press technique. In this vending system, coffee is dispensed into a brewing chamber. Water is combined with the coffee in the brewing chamber and may be allowed to steep. The piston is moved to draw the brewed beverage through a filter under force of suction, typically drawn from below the filter and allow brewed beverage to drain from the chamber. The spent grounds are then removed from the filter in preparation for subsequent brewing cycle.
One of the problems with some of the prior art techniques is that while they are capable of producing sufficient beverages, they will require significant interaction and control of numerous parts. Additionally, the numerous moving parts require contact with the brewing mixture or slurry. Additional contact components as well as moving components may require additional cost, maintenance, reliability and other issues.
The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the disclosure that is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner. Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.